Entregue-se ao Prazer - Dramione
by DieniGranger
Summary: "A boca é a origem do caos." Fanfic feita de Presente a LettyHyuuga
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Hermione Granger se orgulhava de suas conquistas. Depois de completar o oitavo ano em Hogwarts foi aceita como aprendiz de Minerva McGonagall que havia assumido o posto de Diretora da escola e por esse motivo se via sem tempo a se dedicar 100% a lecionar. Mais tarde Hermione assumiu definitivamente o cargo de Professora de Transfiguração.

Draco Malfoy por outro lado, não podia se orgulhar completamente do seu cargo como Professor de Poções. Não havia sido de todo um mérito seu, seu padrinho - Severus Snape - havia praticamente o obrigado a ser seu aprendiz com a frase "O que você irá fazer da sua vida Draco? Viver do dinheiro sujo do seu pai?", então ele nada pode fazer a não ser aceitar o fato de que esse era o único caminho.

Três anos depois da guerra, Severus Snape se aposentou e Draco Malfoy assumiu o cargo de Professor de Poções. Um ano antes Minerva McGonagall havia deixado suas aulas nas mãos de Hermione Granger. Ambos receberam as obrigações de professores muito bem, obrigado, mas ser Chefe de suas antigas Casas era um grande problema entre eles.

Com o fim da guerra a seis anos atrás se esperava que o mundo mágico estivesse em sagrada paz, mas nem todos os bruxos preconceituosos haviam sido Comensais da Morte. Muitos pais dos seus atuais alunos ainda viviam sobre o conceito de "Puro-Sangue", o que só deixava em polvorosa os nervos de ambos os Chefes de Gryffindor e Slytherin.

A cada nova semana de aula em Hogwarts conflitos entre Gryffindor's e Slytherin's eram frequentes, gerando inúmeras detenções e reduções de pontos de suas respectivas Casas. Por isso, Minerva e o Conselho Escolar decidiram criar a Reunião Mensal entre Chefes de Gryffindor e Slytherin.

Hermione e Draco em um determinado dia do mês se encontravam pra discutir sobre as ações dos seus alunos e modos eficazes de impedir mais conflitos. É claro que no início não houve se quer conversa além dos gritos ofensivos um do outro, mas com o passar do tempo e com as situações entre os alunos cada vez mais graves eles deram as mãos em um acordo de paz.

E é nesse ponto que essa história se inicia...


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **POV's Draco Malfoy**

Já haviam se passado seis anos desde a guerra e muitas coisas mudaram daquele tempo pra cá, como eu por exemplo. Aqui, vestido com uma espécie de fantasia de Domador de Dragão na festa à fantasia de Neville Longbotton.

Você obviamente deve estar se perguntando, "O que Draco Malfoy faz no aniversário de Neville?", a resposta é simples: nos tornamos amigos.

Como isso aconteceu?

Logo depois que Harry Potter venceu Lord Voldemort na Batalha em Hogwarts houve uma temporada de "Caça aos Comensais". Durante esse tempo Potter, Granger e Weasley entraram com um pedido de perdão pra mim e meu padrinho Severus. Com as memórias de Alvo Dumbledore nossa inocência foi provada e enfim estávamos livre, certo?

Errado.

A Marca Negra que cada Comensal carregava no antebraço havia desaparecido, o que ninguém sabia é que o resquício de Magia Negra que havia na Marca foi canalizado para o sangue dos Comensais, assim por mais que havia sido derrotado Voldemort quis garantir que nenhum dos seus seguidores pudesse mudar de lado depois do seu fim. Todos sentenciados a morte.

É aí que entra Neville Longbotton, depois de Severus e eu passarmos por vários curandeiros em St. Mungos e outros médicos estrangeiros, Neville Longbotton apareceu com uma solução rápida e fácil para o problema.

Admito que na hora minha risada de escárnio foi bem alta e que mesmo diante disso ele estufou o peito e me disse:

\- Se você quiser morrer Malfoy, vá em frente. Eu não carregarei a culpa pela sua morte.

Severus perguntou a ele qual era a simples solução e ele lhe explicou que só precisávamos tomar o chá de uma planta específica que iria drenar todo o veneno contido no sangue. Depois de alguns testes e munidos de nossas varinhas tomamos o chá.

Daquele dia em diante um vínculo mágico de gratidão de vida me unia ao "Longbobo".

Com o passar do tempo e sendo colegas de trabalho depois que ele havia assumido o cargo de Herbologia em Hogwarts nos tornamos amigos.

E então eu não poderia recusar o convite feito pela Sr Luna Lovegood-Longbotton para a festa.

O salão escolhido para a festa era amplo embora estivesse lotado de pessoas, todos sorrindo e festejando. Estou sentado em um banquinho colocado no bar e observando as pessoas ao redor, minha atenção se volta para a linda mulher que vem sorrindo em minha direção.

Ela usa uma máscara negra de cetim cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto e deixando seus olhos âmbares ainda mais chamativos, o corpete de couro assim como as calças coladas em sua pele brilham ao receber os flexs de luzes coloridas do salão, e suas botas de salto alto também negras fazem um pequeno pop ao atingirem o chão.

Ela para ao meu lado e sorri. Obviamente eu percebo quem é a dona desse corpo escultural por trás da máscara.

\- Bebendo já tão cedo Malfoy? - ela sussurra se inclinando em minha direção. Seu perfume de flores rapidamente captado pelo meu olfato. Eu gostaria de não perceber essa coisas nela, mas de uns tempos pra cá está de tornando impossível não notá-la.

\- E o que você tem a ver com isso? - pergunto de maneira seca. Ainda há em mim meu lado Slytherin.

Ela revira os olhos e se afasta gesticulando algo para o barman. Ele lhe entrega um drink azul e ela bebe em um único gole e depois passa a língua pelos lábios retirando os resquícios do drink. Mas ver Hermione Granger lambendo os lábios dessa forma envia uma quantidade significativa de sangue pra minha virilha. Isso não é bom. Isso não é nada bom.

\- Você ao menos felicitou Neville? - ela pergunta me arrancando da minha divagação.

\- É claro Granger. Malfoy's são educados - estufo o peito e ela volta a revirar os olhos. Coisa mais irritante.

Um leve silêncio caí entre nós enquanto ouvimos a música tocando ao fundo e assistimos a aglomeração de pessoas na pista dançando.

\- Vai ficar aqui a noite toda? - é claro que ela está puxando assunto.

\- Não vou ficar nessa festa a noite toda - respondo tomando um gole do meu dink verde - E você vai continuar aqui acabando com a minha paz?

Ela me lança em sorriso de lado e volta sua atenção pra pista. Sua postura muda quando um moreno vem sorrindo na direção dela. Eu percebo quem é o cara e faço uma breve careta. Vítor Krum.

\- Finalmente achei você Hermione - pela primeira vez não escuto aquele sotaque horrível dele, seu olhar caí em mim - Olá Malfoy.

Dou um breve aceno e ergo meu drink. Hermione ainda sorri quando Vítor se inclina e sussurra algo em seu ouvi, quando ele se afasta ela volta lamber os lábios.

\- Vá na frente - ela o ordena e ele simplesmente se vira e saí.

Ela me olha procurando alguma coisa, nossos olhares se encontram e nenhum dos dois rompe o contato. Ela me dá novamente um meio sorriso.

\- Vejo você na segunda - então começa a se afastar.

Minha língua formiga e não posso me impedir de perguntar:

\- Vai fazer o que o final de semana inteiro? - ela para mas não se vira. Me olha sobre o ombro e seu sorriso está completo dessa vez.

\- Acredite Malfoy, está alem do que você é capaz de entender.

\- Tente - eu a desafio. Ela se vira então e volta até mim. Se inclina e meus olhos notam seu vantajoso decote.

\- Você é como gatinho manhoso e atrevido Malfoy, do tipo que precisa de um bom adestramento - ela pausa e então desliza sua língua pelo lóbulo da minha orelha. A essa altura o volume em minha calça duplicou - Mas se você está tão curioso sobre minhas atividades particulares, basta me procurar quando estiver pronto... - sua voz morre e sinto sua língua passando sobre a veia que pulsa forte em meu pescoço eu fecho os olhos apreciando o toque e então não há mais nada.

Abro os olhos e ela sumiu.

\- O que diabos foi isso? - pergunto pra mim mesmo passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos.

\- Não sei você cara, mas essa mulher é quente... - me viro e olho o barman.

\- Você entendeu alguma coisa do que essa mulher disse? - eu mesmo não sei por que perguntei, sua recente atitude parece ter dado um curto no meu cérebro me impedindo de raciocinar corretamente.

\- Parece que ela se ofereceu a treinar você, eu não me importaria de rastejar aos pés dela. Cara que mulher! - então ele se afasta na direção oposta e continuo lá, parado sem saber como agir.

Meus olhos se voltam pro meu drink esquecido e isso parece despertar meu cérebro ao menos um pouco. Bebo o resto de um gole e desce queimando. Me afasto do bar e abra caminho entre a multidão dançando, acho finalmente a porta de saída e assim que encontro um beco escuro aparato até os portões de Hogwarts.

Faço o caminho até meus aposentos no piloto automático e sem me trocar me jogo na enorme cama. Meus olhos se fecham e as frases voltam, repetindo-se até que finalmente durmo.

"Você é como gatinho manhoso e atrevido Malfoy, do tipo que precisa de um bom adestramento..." "Basta me procurar quando estiver pronto..."

* * *

E então? Está bom? Péssimo? Devo continuar?

Me deixem saber o que vocês estão achando!

#DiêniGranger


End file.
